Welcome Home- We're Dead
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: When Michael picks up Shane from work, Shane plans to take him, Michael, Claire and Eve out for dinner. But when Michael and Shane get back they find that Eve and Claire not home. They look all over the house for them and Shane finds Eve and Claire lying on the kitchen floor... dead? Will Michael and Shane be able to save them before its too late? First EVER fanfic, be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

**Morganville Vampires Fanfiction one**

Welcome home-We're dead.

'Right boss I'm off.' Shane Collins worked at the butchers which was about 10 minutes away from the Glass House. It was 8:00pm and Michael was waiting for Shane outside in his tinted windowed vamp car.

Shanes POV

Jesus. My boss is one hell of a dick head. Seriously he makes me work from 12:00pm to 8:00pm! Thats eight long hours of cutting and slaughtering meat. Which isn't too bad I suppose. Its my kind of thing.

As I suspected, Michael was waiting outside of the butchers in his vamp car ready to drive us home. Ah, home. The Glass House. To see my beautiful girlfriend Claire, god I love her! She is my world. Since she came into the Glass House everything has been so cheery. Apart from all the times the vamps tried to kill and kidnap us all but yeah, this is the life of morganville.

'Hey man.' I said as I jumped in the car next to Michael. I would have been freaked out about a year ago getting next to him in a car with just us two because hey, hes a vamp. But Michael won't hurt us. I hope..

'God, gotta love that meaty smell you bring home every night Shane..' You could almost smell the sarcasm in his voice.

'I know its gross dude, when I get home I'll have a shower and how about me, you, Eve and Claire go out for dinner? My treat.' Yeah, i know that wasnt very 'Shane' but I was in a good mood, and I wanted to treat my beautiful girlfriend and both my goth and vampire best friend to a nice meal.

Michael gave me glare when I said that. Must have wondered what had gotten into me, but he just smiled and started the engine in his car and pulled into the road.

'I rung Eve about an hour ago, she said her and Claire were going to watch some chick flick film and make dinner.'

'Awesome.'

We pulled into the drive of the Glass House and there was something in the air just didnt feel right.

'Shane do you feel that?' Seems like Michael felt it too then.

'Yeah that doesnt feel right...Lets go check on the girls.'

We walked into the Glass House and there was no sign of Eve or Claire anywhere.

'CLAIRE? EVE?' Michael shouted.

'Shane go see if their in the kitchen.'

I did as i was asked and opened the kitchen door.

And screamed at the top of my lungs at what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Morganville Fanfiction

Welcome Home- We're Dead

Chapter Two.

Michaels POV

No sign of the girls. They might have gone to the shops? No. They couldnt have. It was pitch black outside. They arent that stupid...But where are they?

Shane went into the kitchen and i went into the living room. They film 'Mean Girls' was half way through playing. So they obviously have been in.

Half way through my thoughts I heard Shane scream a scream I havent heard him do since high school when Amber Stuart tried kissing him.

'SHIT SHANE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING AT?!' I shout as I run into the kitchen behind shane.

Hes just stood there. Mouth wide open and tears trickling down his cheeks. I looked at him confused because hey, this is Shane, rock hard Shane, he never cried..ever.

I looked past Shane and saw just what he was terrified by. Two bodies. I could hardly reconise them at first. But then it hit me. Laying by the cooker. Her pale legs covered in red liquid. Blood. I could feel my eyes turning red, but this wasnt the time to let my instincts take over me. I looked over to the other body. Claire. Her mid lengh brown hair was died red by blood.

I turned to Shane who soon snapped out of his daze and ran straight to Claire and placed her head gently in his lap. I did the same to Eve. Her pale face looked even more pale through the harsh make up she was wearing. Shane was crying. Like really crying. It took me a while to realise I was too. Hard.

'Claire baby, please be alive please dont leave me Claire please!' Shane said through his sobs. I could hear Eves heartbeat. Thank god. But the blood was driving me crazy. I couldnt concentrate and Shane realised.

'Michael get the blood from the freezer NOW!' He screamed the last bit. I placed Eve gently on the floor and ran to the fridge and gugged down a full bottle of blood. I could feel my concentration coming back.

I called an ambulence and went back to Eve. And then it hit me. Vampires can do mind control. I could get into their minds and bring them to wake up.

'Dude I can use mind control...t...to wake them..u..up'

'I dont like the idea dude but try now..please shes all I have' I could hear the desperation in Shanes voice.

I stared into Eves closed eyes and i could feel myself shaking. _What if it doesnt work? What If I lose her? What if I lose Claire? _Too many questions were going throught my head. But i couldnt focus on them right now. I had to focus on Eve and Claire.

I felt myself coming out of my thoughts and back into the real world and Eves eyes closly opened.

'Oh my god Eve!' I hugged her as tight as possible trying not to hurt her. She started crying hysterically and clutched her stomach. Oh my god. Shes been stabbed. And shes in pain. She fell back into my arms and started going into some sort of trance.

'Shane help Eve, I'll do it to Claire'

Shane hesitated for a second and handed claire to me. He went over to Eve and held her head in his lap

'Its okay Eve hunny you're going to be okay' I could see Shane trying to force a smile to reasure eve but he just cried.

As Shane was stroking Eve hair lightly and whispering things and making reasuring noices to her I forcused on Claire.

Claires eyes fluttered open and as Eve did she burst into tears and her breathing was heavy. Heavier than Eves. I looked into her eyes and I could see the hurt. She grabbed her chest but below her neck and started coughing. Shed been stabbed. In the chest. _She wont make it much _longer I thought to myself.

'Shane shes been stabbed in the chest, she can't b..breathe' i started sobbing and craddling Claires flimsy body.

Just then I heard sirens coming from the distance. I heard a slow sigh of relief come from Shane.

'its okay eve, the ambulence is here you and claire and going to be fine'

Paramedics burst through the front door and grabbed Claire of me and Eve of Shane.

'This ones not breathing, we need to hurry!' The paramedic who was holding Claire said to the others in a hurried tone.

'NOO!' Shane screamed and went to run after them but I grabbed him in time.

'Dude let them do what they have to do. They wont have a chance if we disturbe them!' Shane stopped struggling and collapsed to his knees and sobbed. I put my hand on his soulder and helped him up

'Come on man, we will follow in the car.'

Me and Shane got in the car and began to follow the ambulence to the hospital. God please, be okay!

**Hoped you like this chapter! If you want I will update again later on after Christmas Dinner ;) Oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please review, it means a lot! The more reviews, the more chapters you will get today ;) Love you guyssss xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Morganville Fanfiction.**

Welcome Home- We're Dead 

Chapter Two.

_Michaels POV_

This wait is agonising. I hate it. Knowing that my girlfriend and my bestfriends girlfriend (well, shes like my sister) is in surgery and we have no idea if they are going to make it. Or what even happened to them. Yeah we know that they were stabbed but thats it. Who by? No body knows. Shane is just sitting there. No expression on his face. Just staring into thin air. A few tears have trickled down his cheaks every know and then but he litterally hasnt moved his face once. Thats until Richard Morrel came into the waiting room.

'Shane, Michael.' He nodded at us and Shanes head shot straight up. His face was red. Now I can see it in the light, his eyes are too.

'Im really sorry, you know.. This must be terrifying for you both.'

'How would you know? You didnt come home to see your girlfriend and bestfriend lying unconcious on the floor covered in blood did you?' You could see the pain and anger in Shanes face, but he managed to control himself. Richard just looked down at his hands.

'We know who did this to the girls. We have evidence.' Richard said as he lifted his eyes to meet mine and Shanes.

'What are you talking about? What evidence? Who was it?' I said with much desperation in my voice.

'Please, one question at a time. We have a letter. It was left on the floor next to the girls. You probably didnt notice it. But it was signed by two people. So its definatly them.'

Richard handed a crumpled up piece of paper to Shane and I jumped out of my seat to read over his shoulder.

It read;

_To Michael,_

_Left a little present here for you. Hope you enjoy it. Your girlfriend was a plesure to kill. You're probably wondering who I am.. well. You see Michael, I wanted to kill little Eve because shes a bitch. End of. My sister turned me in when I killed that girl. She left me to rot in jail. For all she cared I could have been dead. So I thought I would show her that I hated her. This was the only way. Enjoy arranging her funeral! _

_Lots of Love_

_Jason Rosser_

_PS-When you put that bitch in a coffin, spit on her for me. She deserves it :)_

_To my dearest Shane,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this, but it was for your own good. Before this..girl came into your life you were all for killing the vampires. Your were on my side. But then ..she..came and ruined everything. She made you different. She made you kind. I dont like kind. I didnt bring you up to be KIND! So I killed her. Me and Jason paired up because we both had a hatred for this girls. Jason had a hate for his sister, and I dont blame him. That goth princess is a little slut. And so is this girl.. whats her name? Chloe? Casey? Claire? Claire. Thats it. God what a horrible name. Anyway I thought if i killed her you would go back to being the evil person I wanted you to be. Your not my son anymore Shane. You've changed. Well yeah, have fun grieving and crap like that and when you've finished crying your girly heart out over all of this you're more than welcome to come back to me and carry on with the thing we were meant to do in the first place. Go against vamps. _

_From your old man,_

_Frank Collins (Daddy)_

_Shanes POV_

I could feel the heat of anger radiating from me and Michael. Jason had stabbed Eve just because she called the police on him. She did the right thing. And this is what she gets? And my dickhead of a dad stabbed my girlfriend because she made me into a better person? No words can describe the anger that is building up on me at this point. I hate him.. I hate Jason.. I hate my Dad.. I hate.. I hate..

'I HATE THEM!' Wait did I just say that out loud?

'We have every police officer available looking for them. They havent found them yet but we will, and I can tell you this, they arent going to be seeing the outside world for a long while when we-' Richard was cut of by a doctor walking in the room.

'Miss Danvers and Miss Rosser?' The doctor announced.

'Yes thats us!' Michael jumped up and ran to the doctors 'Are they okay?'

'They are stable. For now. The next few hours are critical though. You can see them if you like'

Both me and Michael jumped at the oppotunity and ran straight to the room. Room 309. Both Eve and Claire were in the same room. I slowly opened the door to the room and the two small fragile bodies which were lying on the beds didnt look like Claire and Eve. More like zombies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morganville Fanfiction.**

Welcome Home- We're Dead 

Chapter Four.

_Michaels POV_

Me and Shane slowly but eargerly went through the door to Eve and Claires room. We looked around and it was like any normal hospital room but with two beds. Closer to the door was Eve. Oh my gosh she looks horrendous! She looked paler than normal, probably more pale then me. She had tubes up her nose aswell. Blood was being pumped into her body slowly and her eyes were firmly closed. I looked over to Claire. Who looked a hell of a lot more small and fragile than usual. She had tubes sticking out of her skin everywhere you looked. She had a lot more blood being pumped into her a bit more faster than Eve. Claires eyes were tightly shut and she was stiring a bit. She was probably going to wake up soon.

I took a seat next to Eves bed opposite Claires and Shane did the same. He held Claires hand and I held Eves. I hated seeing them like this. Hurt. I hate it. None of them deserve this. None of them.

'Dude what if they dont make it?' Shane asked. I didnt pay much attention to him at first because I was so fixed on Eve. 'Dude?'

'They will Shane. Have you noticed how brave these two are. Eve being the badass she is will probably wake up and be off with a stake to find Jason,' I smiled at the thought. 'And Claire. I know she is small, and hey, shes only 17 years old. But she survives everything. Its just what Claire does.' I give Shane the best reasuring smile I could. But it didnt turn out great.

Shane just nodded and turned to face Claire, whos eyes were flickering open.

'Hey!' Shane said in a rushed and excited tone. 'Hey..' He must have realised how un-cool he sound and said it in more of a cool dude Shane tone.

Claire looked around the room.. first at me. I gave her a smile and went to sit besides Shane. As I moved she caught a glimpse of Eve. Her eyes shot open as wide as she possibly could and put her hand over her mouth.

'Its okay sweetie,' I started 'You're both going to be okay' I started stroking her hair lightly and you could see the panick in her eyes.

'Claire I love you so much, I knew you would make it, you're so brave Claire!' Shane said, he was going to cry.. I knew it..which made me smile. Because I knew he would cry happy tears, and they dont come from Shane often.

Just as I was about to agree with Shane Eve's bleeping machine started making fast bleeps. Me and Shane looked at each other and rushed to Eves bed.

Claire was trying to get up out of bed but Shane was holding her down.

'EVE..EVE!?' I shouted. But she was just...asleep.

Beeping noices started getting louder and more urgent. Then really.. really fast.

Doctors came rushing through the doors and one grabbed me and pulled me outside with Shane. It was all a blur from then. All I heard was Shanes screams. I heard someone screaming 'NOO!' and 'DONT LET HER DIE!' It took me a minute to realise it was me that was screaming. Shane was crying. He slumped down against the wall and put his head in his hands. I stayed at the window. _Dont let her die. Shes everything to me. Dont take her away from me_. I prayed.

**Okay guys so this is the next chapter! I tried to make it interesting.. what should I do next? Any suggestions? Please review! Means a lott(: Thanks again and more chapters up laterrr:D xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Home-We're Dead**

Chapter 5.

_Eves POV_

Its been 2 weeks since Jason came into the house and almost killed me and Claire. Jason shot me. My own brother shot me. Shanes dad shot Claire. When I was in hospital apparently I stopped breathing. But I feel fine now. Me and Claire came home yesterday and we have been ordered by the hospital to stay either in bed or on the sofa. Michael hasnt taken his eyes of me since I got back. He has been holding me all the time. And thats why I love him. So understanding about everything and wanting to know I am fine. Which I am. Apart from not being able to walk properally. I cant get my balence. Neither can Claire Bear. She hasnt left Shanes side. She got shot in her chest. So she hasnt been good. Im worried about her actually. I mean, shes not talking much. Just little nods and shakes of her head and whimpers when she moves. Shane and Michael can see it too. You can tell Shane is hurt, he hates seeing her like this. Hates seeing her in such a bad place.

We were all sat in the living room together watching a film. Me sat on one of the chairs confidently. I can sit up properly now. Which is good. When I got home I couldnt actually sit up. But its getting easier. Michael was sat in his usual chair. Shane and Claires were laying down on the sofa together. Shane was awake watching the TV and Claire was asleep. I dont think Claire has the strengh to sit up yet. Which is worrying.

Claire began to stir in her sleep. We all looked over to her as she began to wake up.

'Hey Claire Bear, you okay?' Michael asked. She just nodded. The usual. I dont think she has spoken once since she has gotten home. But she seemed fine in the hospital. Well, Michael said she was fine in the hospital. I was too busy not breathing and crap like that.

Shane looked over at Michael and gave him _the look. _The look that normally means 'dude I need your fucking help'

Michael got up and walking into the kitchen slowly. Shane kissed Claires forehead and lay her gently on the sofa and followed behind Michael, shutting the kitchen door behind him.

'CB, you sure you're okay? You look..of?' I asked as I slowly got up, making sure not to take it too fast so I dont hurt myself. I sat next to her on the sofa and stroked her back. I was genuinly worried about her.

'Im fine.' It sounded as if she had to force them two tiny words out and it sounded as if it hurt her.

I gave her a small smile and went into the kitchen to talk to the boys.

'-Its not normal man, you can see it cant you?' Shane asked Michael as I stepped through the door and shut it behind me.

'Theres definatly something wrong guys. She just said 'im fine' and it looked as if it actually hurt her to say it. We need to do something.' I suggested.

'We do. Hospital?' Michael said grabbing his keys.

Me and Shane nodded and followed Michael out of the kitchen towards Claire who was still lying on the sofa.

'Hey sweetie,' Michael started, 'We are going to take you to the hospital, just to check you over, is that okay?' He sounded as if he was a doctor trying to reasure a child.

Claire nodded and Michael began to walk towards the front door. Me and Shane helped Claire up to her feet but she just.. fell. No. She didnt fall. She collapsed. Passed out.

'SHIT! MIKEY CALL AN AMBULANCE!' Shane shouted and he crouched down next to Claire and put her in his lap. I knew something was wrong. Something bad.

**Okay so thats the next chapter. bigbigbig thanks to ClaireBear97 for helping me with the story line! I will update again today after Ive updata my two other stories:) xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome Home-We're Dead

**Chapter 6**

_**Eves POV**_

The wait was painfull. Me, Shane and Michael were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital and all that was making a sound was the TV on the Morganville news channel. Shane was sat in the corner of the room with his head in his hands. I was sat on Michaels knee falling asleep. No one made a sound. Not even a cough or sigh. It was complete silence. Apart from the annoying voice of the news reporter.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew a doctor was walking into the waiting room. Shanes head popped up and so did mine and Michaels. The doctor had a worried face on. Which wasnt a good sign.

'Is she okay? Will she be okay? Please tell me shes okay!' Shane begged. Ive never seen him like this before. So upset. So hurt. And just because of one girl. Well, she wasnt just one girl. She was the girl who has saved our asses many of times before.

The doctor sighed before talking in a low and quiet voice. 'When Claire was first in hospital with Miss. Rosser from the shooting. She looked completely fine. Her blood was fine and her heart beat was fine. But now we have her back we have found that she has internal bleeding where the bullet hit her. It isnt looking good for her, we don't think shes going to make it through the next week. Im sorry.'

No. He couldnt be saying this. He had to be lying! Not Claire, our Claire Bear. Why is it that bad things happen to nice people who care! Fuck this world! I hate it!

I burst into tears as Michael pulled me close to his chest. Shane wasnt moving. He just looked..lost. Not like Shane at all.

About an hour later the doctor told us we could go and see Claire. We went slowly into her room and she was sleeping. Shane went straight to her and took hold of her hand. I didnt expect he would cry. But he did. He was trying to be discrete about it but I saw silent tears running down his cheeks. I couldnt believe Claire might die. Shes done so much for us, she cant leave now. Not now.

Its been 4 days since we heard the news about Claire. She was getting worse. She wont talk. Or move. Or anything. When she is awake, which isnt much, she just stares at us. Mostly at Shane, who stares right back at him. The only thing she has managed to say in the last 2 days are the words 'i love you' and 'it hurts' thats it. Them small words seems like it took a lot out of her, and its killing us all.

Me, Shane and Michael were sat at home sitting silently on the sofa. It just wasnt the same without Claire. The whole house felt different, like the house missed her or something.

Suddenly the house phone rang and everyone looked at Michael. He sighed and got up to answer it. Shane had his eyes locked on Michael.

'Hello?' Michael answered. It was silent for a few minutes then Michaels face went completely..un-Michael.

'We will be there' He said and put the phone down. He turned to me and Shane and said 'We have to go to the hospital, its Claire.'

We rushed to the hospital were we met Claires doctor inside.

'How is she?' I ask. We were stood outside of Claires room but we couldnt see in because the blinds were closed.

'Shes..well..passing on. We thought you might want to be with her.' The stepped aside and let us in the door and there she was. Lay on the bed like she was just a few hours ago. She looked no differnt. Her heart monitor was beeping quite fast which couldnt be such a good thing.

'Oh, Claire..' Shane said and started crying, like proper crying. Which set Michael of. Ive never seen Michael this upset. He really must care about Claire, of course he did! All of us did! We didnt want her to die! Not now! Please!

We all sat around her bed and held her hands. Shane holding her left and me and Michael holding her right, we wanted to savour this moment.

All of a sudden her heart monitor started bleeping really fast. We all knew this was it. The moment we were going to lose our Claire Bear.

Claires heart monitor made a loud long beep and we knew she had gone. Slipped away.

We love you Claire, always. Never forgot that. Rest in peace, beautiful.

**Did anyone cry? I almost did haha! But dont worry! Ive got something planned to happen next ;) and your not going to find out till the next chapter! I will have it up tonight though! Ive decided Im going to stay up most of the night updating because this is getting guuurdd :D Love you guys and please review! xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome Home-We're Dead.**

Chapter 7

_Michaels POV_

The drive home was agonising. Now Claire had..I cant even say it. I cant even believe it! Our Claire..sweet, innocent, wouldnt hurt a fly Claire was gone. Taken away from us just like that. Eve was sleeping. I couldnt blame her, its been a long day. Shane was in the back not talking, his face expressionless.

As we pulled up outside of the Glass House I woke Eve up to tell her we were home. As we all got in the car something hit us. Nothing Physical. Something in the air. Something with the house, a whole different atmosphere from when we were here 2 hours ago. The weirdest thing though was the figure standing in the hallway. Tall and elegent. Wearing a long white dress, not too fancy to be a wedding dress but not too dull to be a party dress. Amelie.

'Hello.' She said as she walked towards us. 'I heard about Claire'

'Yeah, and we don't need your sorry.' Shane said as he stormed past Amelie. To be honest I was slightly suprised. It was the first thing he had said since the hospital.

'She isn't dead..not fully' Amelie said and turned to Shane who had stopped dead on the spot.

'What are you talking about?' He growled as he turned to face her. 'Are you crazy? We saw her die!'

'Mr Collins what did you feel when you came into the house?' Shane looked down as he realised something was wrong because he felt the atmosphere change when he walked in.

'Oh my god.' I said. I had realised it. From when it happened to me. When Oliver killed me. Oh god, oh god, god!

'Shes a ghost! Like I was!' I exclaimed. Amelie just nodded and Shane turned to face him.

'You knew about this?!' He asked. He didnt sound too angry, more shocked than anything.

'No! You felt it too Shane! She is here! I feel her right now!' I saw Shane shiver and look at me worried.

'Amelie, you have to help her, please there must be a way!' Eve spoke.

'There is one way-' Amelie was cut off by Shane. 'You are not turning her! I dont give a crap she isnt becoming a blood sucker! No offence Mike.'

'None taken.' I shrugged.

'I wasnt suggesting that, Mr Collins.'Amelie started, 'If I can communicate with the house, I can somehow get Claire's soul to reach her body. But you have to understand this may not work. But I could try if you would like.'

'YES! Amelie you have to try! Please!' Shane grabbed both of Amelies hands and craddled them in his. He must have seen the expression on Amelies face because he let go instantly and went back to cool dude mode.

'I may not be able to do so. Because of my age I may not have the power required to do such a task. I may have to call in Myrnin.'

'MYRNIN?! Oh, no. Hell no.' Shane shrugged and sat on the sofa, 'We dont need him.'

'Mr. Collins would you like Claire to come back? Then this is the only way.' Amelie walked over to Shane and looked down on him. Shane nodded his head and looked down. It was clear he didnt want Myrnin involved, but it was the only way we could have our Claire Bear back with us.

2 Hours Later.

Shanes POV

Myrnin had just arrived at the Glass House and to be honest he did look sad. I couldnt blame him. I mean he had been working with Claire for over a year now. But she was mine. No body could take her away from me. Not even death.

'Myrnin' Amelie nodded. Myrnin walked towards Amelie and shook her hand. 'I hope you can do this Myrnin, I have much faith in you.' Myrnin just nodded and looked at all of us individually.

'I would like to do it now Amelie dear.' Myrnin started, 'Lets save Claire.'

We all sat around the dinning room table in the dark. It wasnt pitch black; some light was coming from the window but all the lights were off. Myrnin sat at the end of the table on his own. I sat on the left side of him with Eve and Michael and Amelie were sat opposite. It was silent for a few minutes and very awkward.

'Hold hands, all of us.' Myrnin didnt look like he was going to take no for an answer so I didnt hesitate. I took hold of Eve and Myrnins hands. I really didnt want to but if it meant Claire would be with us, I didnt care.

Myrnin closed his eyes and started shaking. Only a bit though. Nothing like out of the exasist or anything. Just small shakes.

'I HAVE HER!' Myrnin suddenly shouted but he kept his eyes firmly closed. Im pretty sure I heard Claires voice. I knew I did actually. I dont know what she said but I heard her.

Suddenly Myrnin let go of our hands and slumped down in his chair. He looked at us all and sighed.

'Well?' Michael asked.

'I wouldnt know if its worked till sunrise tomorrow morning, thats when she should come back'

We all went to bed that night sad and lonely. Especially me. Looking over at Claires side of the bed. Made up. I just wanted to hold her tight in my arms. But seems like Im going to have to do with her pillow for tonight. I love you Claire. Please come back to me!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Welcome Home-We're Dead**_

Chapter 8

_Claires POV_

I was completely numb. I couldnt feel a thing. I felt like I was floating on my own special cloud with rainbows hovering above me. Okay maybe thats a bit far but it really did feel like paradice! I dont know where I was. All I could see was white and black splodges in my vision. I heard soft voices but thats about it. The peaceful and paradice land was beautiful until it started to fade. I tried going back to it but it just left me. I opened my eyes and found that I was in the Glass House. I was home. But wasnt I dead? Just then Shane, Eve and Michael came through the front door of the Glass House. They walked straight past me with miserable faces. Had I done something wrong? Have I annoyed them or something? I followed them into the living room where Amelie was stood. He was looking straight past me and at my house mates. Eve was crying and so was Michael. Shane wasnt dry eyed but his face was emotionless. I tried to hug him but when I reached my arms out to grab him I just sort of..went through him. I tried shouting their names. First Shane, then Michael, then Eve. Man I even tried Amelie but I got no answer. I couldnt hear what they were saying but they were talking. Shane burst into tears and Eve ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shane sobbed into her chest as Eve sopped into Shanes hair. Michael stood there with tears running down his cheeks while speaking with Amelie. Why couldnt they see me? I tried touching Michael, then Shane but they didnt feel anything. They may have done though, because they both shivered and started speaking with Amelie again. Why couldnt I hear them? This was seriously starting to freak the hell out of me!

Just then Myrnin came walking into the living room. He gave everybody a small smile and spoke again with Amelie. Suddenly everybody got up and headed for the dinning room. I tried calling after them but they wouldnt answer me, they all just sat around the table holding hands. This was getting seriously weird. Myrnin started shaking and everybody looked confused and scared. Before I knew it everybody was going of to bed. I followed Shane to our room as he lay down on the bed and sobbed his heart out. Thats when it hit me. I died. I died in the hospital but the houes, it saved me! Oh god, Im like Michael used to be...trapped, forever.

I suddenly felt something pulling at me. I tried to fight it and get back to Shane but it was pulling me at a great force. I screamed and shouted but nobody heard. I then fell into complete blackness and couldnt feel anything. The paradice land again.

Some time later my eyes began to flicker open. I looked around and I was lying on the couch in the living room of the Glass House. I looked beside to find a very wide eyed Michael. He was holding my hand firmly in his.

'Oh my god Claire!' He said as he jumped into my arms. He held me there for a moment until he held me at arms lengh and looked straight into my eyes. 'I thought we lost you.' He said and hugged me once again. I savoured the moment until I heard a loud gasp in the background. Eve. I turned to face her and she was stood, hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face. I gave her a smile and she ran up to me faster than even Michael could and knocked me of my feet while giving me a hug. We all started laughing and Michael helped us up.

'Wheres Shane?' I ask turning to face Michael. He was craddling Eve in his arms sitting on his favourite chair.

'Hes upstairs still asleep. God Claire, he was a mess, a right state.' Michael shook his head as if he was trying to erase the memory from his head. I smiled and headed for the stairs. I plodded straight to Shanes room and slowly opened the door. He was lay facing away from me on his side, asleep. I crept over to him and climbed into the bed. I got as close as I could and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly turned around and his eyes beamed when he say me.

'CLAIRE!' he shouted and turned fully around so we were facing each other. He wrapped his arms aorund me and pulled me onto his chest. I could feel his tears on my shoulder as he burried his head in my neck. 'I thought I lost you Claire, I thought I was never going to see you again..dont you ever, ever do that to me again Claire, I love you so much and I never want to lose you ever ever!' He said through his sobs. I felt tears running down my face and I squeezed him tighter. 'I love you Shane' I managed to say before the tears came pouring from my eyes.

After about 20 minutes of crying out hearts out to each other we headed downstairs to find Amelie, Michael, Eve and Myrnin all sat around the sofa. When Myrnin saw me he stood up straight away and walked over to me.

'Hello Claire.' He started 'Im glad your back' He smiled and enloped me in a hug. I hugged him back for a short few moments then he broke the hug. He smiled at me then turned to Shane. Shane stoof there for a few moments before walking over to Myrnin. He stared into Myrnins eyes for a few seconds then wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. I heard Eve gasp behind them and when I looked at her she looked as if she was a child being told she was going to disney land.

'Thank you, Myrnin' Shane said while hugging him, a sight I thought I would never see. 'I thought I was never going to see her again. You brought her back. Thank you.' For a moment Myrnin looked shocked and just stood there. He then returned the hug to Shane and patted his back. Shane broke the hug first and stepped back a couple of feet. He nodded to Myrnin and turned back to face me. His eyes were teary and his face was red and puffy. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a long hungry kiss. Eve made a 'ahem' noice behind us and I broke the kiss. Eve started giggling and said 'I think Shane has gone potty, he just hugged Myrnin, did everyone else see it? Or was it just me?' We all burst into laughter and fell on the couch. This is how its supposed to be. All happy together. Even Amelie was laughing. We all sat together...me and Shane on the sofa with Michael, Eve and Myrnin sat on the floor with their backs resting against the couch and Amelie sat gracefully in Michaels chair. Myrnin was holding the popcorn while Eve's hand was stook in it. We all watched movies for the rest of the day as a big happy family. This had to be the best thing that happened in my life. Meeting these amazing people. Even though around every corner there is another chance of death but thats what makes life in Morganville so interesting.

**Yayy nice ending! So im thinking this is the end of this story? Or is there anything you guys think I should add onto it? Please review and tell me what you think! Ask questions aswell because I will answer them all! Thank you so much for all your support and reviews I love you guys for it :') xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
